


Arrows of Burning Heat

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex (Sorta), Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: A sudden downpour snuffs out the torches Link was tasked to light. However, the crafty fletcher Rola sees an oppurtunity just waiting to happen...





	1. New Plans

Link was used to disappointments, so having a little rain interrupt his current task was not likely to register more than annoyance. Still, he let out a sigh as the sudden downpour extinguished his hard work. Luckily a brief glance at his Slate showed that the rain was only supposed to go on for a few hours and should be cleared up before sundown, meaning he could try again later. With that in mind, he turned to trudge back to the Curious Quiver and it’s shopkeeper; Rola the fletcher.

 

It had been only five days since he’d first arrived with only the tattered clothes on his back and a handful of chipped or weathered weapons. Five days since he’d learned more of his mysterious past and the even greater epic that had forged his previous life. In that time he had gotten just a little stronger, with new weapons found around the village, a few more spirit orbs due to some successful trials, and even a little more stamina thanks to the blessings of Hylia. It was almost time for him to be making his way east, to the Hateno Research Laboratory that could fix his Sheikah Slate before beginning his missions against the Divine Beasts… but which one to even start with?

 

His internal musings were only temporarily broken as he stopped to let Koko and Cottla rush into the inn to avoid the rain. Link had already assisted the two young Sheikah with their respective tasks and had even learned some new recipes courtesy of Koko. Indeed, he had been quite the handy man to have around the village between helping get the cucco out of Mellie’s plum garden, finding the Great Fairy fountain, and even boosting some of the shops by purchasing new clothes and gear. Speaking of, he was at the door of the very shop who’s owner had asked him to test his skill.

 

The first thing he noticed upon setting foot into the shop was that the lights had dampened; a few of the candles had burned out. In addition, there was a new odor that had started to fill the shop since he had departed. Perhaps Rola had lit some of the incense that he’d heard mention of in the village? Speaking of the fletcher, she was out from behind the counter and starring at him piteously.

 

"I saw it kid; you were SO close! I could practically see the tip touch the rim of the torch before the flame died out.” The older woman sighed in disappointment, much more than Link personally felt. “Still, that double shot was an impressive trick; I’ve only ever seen anyone light two of those torches at once a single time, a long time ago…” she trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts. Link waited for the woman to come back to her senses, but found his eyes wandering to the fetching divorced fletcher.

 

Her face showed the faintest of wrinkles, but nowhere near enough to mar her lovely face, especially not when her blue eyes would sparkle at his exotic wares. While her outfit was the conventional Sheikah clothes, it seemed that hers were just slightly worn and perhaps a size too small, letting her mature, curvaceous figure shine through the modest garb. His gaze trailed down to her hand currently cradling her face, showing the slight definition of her arms from wielding the bows she so loved. He wondered how her hands felt; if they were coarse or as soft as they surprisingly looked. His musings were canceled as she suddenly clapped her hands together, inadvertently allowing her constrained bust to slightly bounce.

 

“Hmn…tell you what; Come back here later tonight; I’ll have some more arrows prepared for you, and you can try to get those last two…If you’re up for a better reward that is.” She trailed off tantalizingly. Despite his earlier musings, Link did not pick up on the flirtatious hints that her voice now carried, and simply consented with a nod and smile.

 

“Great! Come back at around eleven o’clock tonight; I’ll have the arrows ready for you. For now you should get some rest; here’s 20 rupees for a bed at the inn. I’ll see you tonight, Link.” Rola declared as she gave the lad a red rupee and sent him off with a smile. No sooner did he close the door did her face suddenly shift to a devious grin.

 

_‘Mhn, I cannot WAIT for tonight Link. I’ll show you just what an archer with experience can do…’_ Rola thought as she licked her lips. Now that she was alone, she could openly plot her devious actions. Watching Link complete her little test had certainly stirred up some dormant feelings; desires that she had put off for far too long.

 

Rola wasn’t a Sheikah by birth; her exotic skin marked her origins somewhere in the southwest Faron region. But she paid little mind to her useless past, not when she had earned her place into the Clan that once stood alongside the lost Royal Family. That meant she had much the same skills and training that everyone else in the village had undertaken; the same self-sufficient, survivalist instinct that let them be content and isolated away from the rest of the broken world.

 

While she wasn’t as innately keen as her fellow villagers, she was no less sensitive. She had smelled the boy before he had trudged to Lady Impa’s house, only to be turned away until he at least washed himself and made an attempt at decency. But while the rest reacted in revulsion, she was drawn to the primal stench of the wild and blood that marked him. The stench of his long journey ignited her in ways she had forgotten since she had left that Cucco-loving fool.

 

She wanted him; there was no denying or deflecting that. She wanted to take him and ride his youthful vigor with abandon and relish. It mattered not if it was within the village or in the wilderness; between warm sheets or within the dirt and grass of the forest. Oh yes, she would stalk her prey and claim her prize from his strapping loins… Which brought her to tonight.

 

The rain served as an opportunity; a chance to accelerate her carnal plotting. True, she had hoped he would be able to finish his task, but couldn’t fault him on the fickle spites of nature. No, she would let this rain pass in stride; content that her cards were laid right to get what she wanted before the next storm tomorrow morning. The thoughts of which were enough to make her wet… perhaps a little prelude before the festivities?

 

“No.” Rola hissed as she fought down her arousal. She had too much to do and not enough time to make it happen. There were certain tasks that must be completed first; a couple of favors to cash in, a few subtle touches to the routine that Kakariko's night would bring. Oh, and of course she had a few more arrows to finish crafting using her finer stock. Too much to do to set aside even a moment to try and fruitlessly attempt to please herself.

She’d be ready for tonight, but first, she needed to set up a few things from Lady Impa…

 


	2. A Dry Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything in place, Rola is ready to engage her plan for the hapless Hylian. With twenty arrows to use and a devious trick for every single one, the fletcher waits for Link to arrive…

“Ah good, you’re here.” Rola smiled as her young patron walked through the door a little before eleven o’clock. “Early too; that’s certainly a good habit to get into.” She beamed, eliciting a similar smile from Link. “Why don’t you leave your shield and weapons here; we’ll be locking up while we practice.” She explained as he followed her suggestion and started removing his shield and sword.

 

She noticed with some delight that he was only wearing the trousers, boots, and the green tunic he’d recently purchased here in the village; having opted to forsake the chainmail, long undershirt, and even the leather bracers and chest piece. The older woman practically started drooling as she watched his exposed biceps flex with every action. His light clothing would make her task all the easier. Rola picked up the first tool of her machinations and walked over to Link as he stood up from propping his gear along the wall.

 

“I decided to sweeten the deal; not only will you be using my special arrows, but I’ll also let you use this.” She stated as her hands held out a bow for Link to take. It was a simple design; stained dark wood with red markings along the inside as well as a stylized eye of the Sheikah along the borders. “This is a special bow made by the Sheikah tribe; the Phrenic bow. With proper breath control, it will shoot arrows further and at a far more accurate angle. Which brings us to our challenge…”

 

“I’m sure you’re aware of our village’s little kitchen just outside Trissa’s shop?” Rola asked, having seen him use the cooking pot a few days ago to prepare some food with Koko. A nod rewarded her assumption. “Good. We’ll be firing from there. I want you to hit the two torches that can be seen from the platform using the twenty arrows I’ve provided.” She explained as she gestured to the bundle on her counter.

 

They were similar to the other arrows he’d used before, but still slightly different. The feathers were longer and distinctly white and blue. Link picked one up and tested the weight in his hand. Finding them to be similar enough for predictable results he examined the arrowhead and found that it was identical to his usual stock. Satisfied, he put it down and turned back to the fletcher for more information.

 

“These are made with cucco feathers; a little more costly, but they make up for it by being more suited for long-ranged firing. You’ll use these tonight, and any left over after are yours to keep. Sound fair?” She inquired. Link’s nod of consent was met with a clap and a smile. “Great! Oh, and don’t worry about any accidents; Lady Impa has already explained to the villagers you’ll be practicing from the platform. You won’t be interrupted tonight.” Rola promised, her smile hiding a predatory gleam. “Well let me just grab my lantern and the arrows and we’ll be off.”

 

>>\--------->                                                                                                                                                                            <\----------<<

 

“Paya’s been able to finish early tonight; that’s such a rare thing to see her turn in any sooner than after midnight…” Rola mused as they reached the platform. The night air was peaceful with only a few passing clouds temporarily blocking the blanket of stars. A half-moon hovered above their heads, slowly working to the apex of its nightly journey. The village itself was as calm as it usually was, with only the cascading waterfall and the splashes of the carp breaking the constant hum of crickets. The kitchen was dry from the earlier shower with only a single drying cloth draped along one of the tables leaving testament to the afternoon’s storm.

 

The fletcher placed her bundle and lantern onto the floor before bending down to the straps of her footwear. Link watched with confusion and curiosity at her actions before she looked up to her younger companion. “Ah silly me! I almost forgot; it is considered respectful to remove your footwear when standing in the kitchen.” Rola explained as she finished taking off her first sandal and moved onto the second.

 

Link nodded in understanding and reached down to unclasp his boots. Rola almost snickered at the amnesiac’s naiveté. While it’s true that the Sheikah were inclined to remove his or her footwear, that only really applied for going into someone’s home. It was considered more of a formality than a requirement, especially for an outdoor set of tables. Still, she was rewarded with the sight of the Hylians bare feet, setting off a blaze of new, devious ideas for tonight’s little game. Her own toes were practically curling at the thought…

 

Keeping her stirring desires in check, she picked up her arrows and lantern. “We’ll just leave these right here for now. Can you grab some fire from that lantern overhead?” she asked as she worked on pulling up two chairs. Link nodded and used a nearby torch to draw some flame from the indicated lantern, which Rola then took to kindle the candle she had brought. Finally, she untied the bundle of arrows that they had brought, allowing the stack of twenty to roll out in front of them. “I’d like you to draw with an unlit arrow first; to get used to the sensations of using the Phrenic bow, okay?”

 

Rola wanted him to get used to the concentration that using the bow would require. She would gauge his timing and use that to determine when would be best to add her ‘personal’ touch. But still, even knowing that she would soon spring her trap, there was a small part of her that wanted to be the Teacher first. To take pride in the accomplishments of her pupil and give him a chance to grow and prosper. In that respect, she would give him time to adjust before introducing him to the fire.

 

She’d be patient; let him get the first shot in without intervention; lull him into a relaxed state before beginning her game…

 

>>\--------->                                                                                                                                                                        <\---------<<

**'Thwip - Whoosh!'**

 

“Well done; you made that look so easy. Just one more light and we can call it from there.” Rola promised as the torch burned with a dazzling light. Link lowered the bow with a nod and smile, having been pleased to pick up on what the older woman had said so quickly. It was a striking experience at first, which is why it had taken him about ten minutes before he accepted a lit arrow to use. Still, the burning torch was a testament to his newfound ability, and he would certainly be striving to improve himself even further.

 

“You’ve picked up on this so quickly; I knew it was the right choice to give you a chance with my bow.” The older woman continued to shower him with praise, genuinely happy that the young Hylian was such a fast learner. She stood to the side to let him pick up a second arrow and light it. She waited just a little longer for him to settle back onto the edge of the platform before beginning her game…

 

Link felt a sudden weight on his back and shoulders and turned to see Rola had taken up a place just behind him. “Do you mind if I watch from here? I want to see the arrow fly straight and true.” The older woman explained to justify her sudden closeness. Stricken dumb, Link could only nod to her beaming smile. “Great. Whenever you’re ready to continue, by all means.”

 

Link reset his eyes back to the torch, watching the flickering lights from the fire-tipped arrow. While Rola had surprised him at first with her abrupt invasion, it was hardly worth concern for his current task. He drew the arrow back further and only gave pause when the fletcher started to muse aloud. “I’ve always liked to hunt; the feeling of the bow vibrating as the arrow flies true. And there’s just something so soothing about the touch of wood…” she trailed off as Link kept his focus on the target. There, just between the branches, if he could time the swaying of the wind just right…

 

“Eyah?!” Link grunted as his concentration was broken just as the arrow flew from his bow. He could’ve sworn that he’d felt something brush against his crotch, but a quick glance down showed nothing…

 

“That was a shock; you lost control at the last second. Well we’ve still got eighteen more arrows to try. Let’s set up the next one.” Rola decided, already getting up to allow Link to turn around. He spared a more in-depth look for a possible culprit before sighing and turning to pick up the next arrow.

 

Rola simply watched as he fiddled with the bundle, trying to make an arbitrary decision as to which one to use. Yet behind her slight smile, her inner lust was practically tickled with glee. Although she hadn’t gotten a chance to thoroughly examine her target, her initial probings bode of a satisfying climax. Indeed, her brief evaluation of his equipment was quite promising…

 

“Now let’s see that perfect shot, hm? Whenever you’re ready.”

 

>>\--------->                                                                                                                                                                           <\---------<<

 

“Just a moment; your shoulder’s a little too loose. Allow me.” She insisted as she wrapped her hand around his right shoulder and pulled it back more. Taken briefly aback, Link relented to let her take charge. She proceeded to make small corrections to his elbow and bicep before finally taking hold of his wrist in a gentle manner.

 

“It’s like I’m holding the bow itself; such firm wood. The wilds certainly have done you well, haven’t they, Link?” Rola complimented him. Link fought back the blush that was growing on his face and merely smiled at her praise. He waited for her to release his wrist before pulling back the string further. Aiming just above the bowl of the torch should give the flame enough time to catch and ignite. One more breath and...

 

“Hup?!”

**‘Thwip – Phwoosh!’**

 

“my my, you’ve re-lit the campfire. I can safely say you know how to use the bow, just need to work on your aim a little better. Still, I’m sure the next one will hit the torch.” Rola said with a confident smile. Link merely looked at her innocent visage as she clapped him on the shoulder and turned back to the arrows on the table. He knows he felt something squeeze…down there. The last time had left him questioning, but now he was certain. And he had a hunch he knew who the culprit was…

 

Rola could barely hide the fire in her eyes or the devious smirk on her face. Even ignoring the amused pleasure she felt from these elicit games (as if the dawning dampness in her core wasn’t already an indicator), she was taking such joy in having a student that her face couldn’t help but show every emotion she currently felt. Honestly, she felt a whole decade younger, something that usually only happened during her special outing…

 

“I think this one might be the one. Call it a fletcher’s eye, hm?” she intoned as her hand took his and led him to an arrow near the end of the pile. She released his hand (being sure to rub her fingers up his knuckles before leaving) and stood back to let him soak in her latest actions. If Link was disturbed, he hid it well from his perplexed face as he merely took the arrow and lit it anew.

 

Once he settled back into his firing stance, Rola once again took up a position behind him. However, she did not place her hands upon him and simply nodded at his questioning eye. This time she was silent as he drew back the bowstring, allowing him to focus on the task of controlling his breathing. The now-familiar sense of his vision zeroing in gradually manifested, and if he could time the wind caressing that tree branch just right…

 

“Hya?!”

**‘Thwip – Dink!’**

 

“There you go again; missing an obvious target. I guess it’s a good thing I’m here; I can show you the ropes…” Rola chided as she brought up her left hand from his crotch to her lips. “But still, what to do about this? Hmn…” she wondered aloud as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

 

He might’ve lost his memories, but he wasn’t blind and certainly not a fool; this woman was the culprit. Her ministrations were an added challenge to his already daunting task. Suspicious of the fletcher’s intentions, he tried to pull away, only for her right hand to keep him in place while she pondered. “Mmmh… I know!” She decided with a devious smile as her left hand drew to his crotch, deftly untying the knot that held them up.

 

“For every missed shot, I’ll have to get more…hands on with you. But if you can hit that last torch before the cuccos call OR you run out…I’ll make it worth your while.” She whispered huskily as the drawstring came undone, loosing the gap between his pants for her to slowly, almost lazily, delve in. He could feel her palms; her smooth, creamy palms, dance along the surface of his hardening desire. After a scant few moments, she finally tightened her grip around his penis and brought it out of its confinement.

 

“My my, you certainly are full of surprises, aren’t you Mr. Champion? Such a lovely set of equipment you have…” Rola trailed off with an almost childish giggle as she beheld his more-than-modest genitals. “But enough of that for now; we still have a torch to light. Come along.” She released his cock and prompted him back to the table, his dick swaying with every forced step…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a few cuts near the end, mostly just transitional fluff and character re-treading (Rola’s horny, Link’s suspicious). I decided to cull it a bit in favor of getting to the juicy stuff sooner. Don’t worry; I’m not planning to do this to the other chapters, mostly due to the fact that there’s less dead air and rehashed downtime.
> 
> Things are heating up now; Rola’s hand has been dealt and Link is now aware of her amorous intentions. Like I said this story is structurally done, just needs some fine-tuning as far as vocabulary and grammar. Also this is actually a FOUR-parter, so I’ve fixed that and a few of the tags and rating.


	3. Exercise in Futility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her intent known, Rola continues to teach Link in manners of archery with her unique touch. Four arrows have been used and its still a long ways to dawn…

>>>\-------->                                                                                                                                                                           <\--------<<<

 

“That’s it; nice and easy. Steady breath is critical for using the Phrenic bow to it’s full potential.” The she-devil instructed from her place behind Link’s back, a single arm holding his drawn hand erect. It would be almost normal, if not for the breathy tones Rola used, or the feather-like touches she was gliding across his still-exposed dick. The two were back in position on the platform, with a fire-tipped arrow pointed at the torch. Despite her encouraging words, Link was not fooled for an instant, especially not when she would break up her lessons with casual strokes or nibbling on his ear.

 

Frankly, he was very glad that there seemed to be no one else around; Steen had finished his practicing shortly before Rola’s dastardly hand had been revealed, and Paya was asleep in Impa’s house. That left only the guard Cado as a potential witness, but even though Link could see him, it would take the man fully turning his body to see the kitchen platform. And thankfully it seemed that Rola had spoken the truth about how they wouldn’t be interrupted, if the last three missed shots were any indicator.

 

Still he did as she told and used all of his willpower to ignore her ministrations, finding a pattern in his breathing to focus on the torch. All he needed to do was ignite that blasted brazier and his torment would be over. In…out…in…out. A steady hand that pulled the string just a little tighter and…where had her hand gone?

 

“Gyah?!”

**‘Fwip – Dink!’**

“Oh you were very close that time. I guess it’s a good thing the supports are treated to avoid catching fire, huh?” Rola said after she extracted her wet tongue from its place in his ear canal. Link didn’t have the mind to retort, bringing his now free hand to the violated orifice. Rola took that opportunity to swing around and attack the other ear, inflicting the same strife to his left side while playing with his earring.

 

“Did that feel good, my champion? Rest assured that I have MANY more tricks to show you.” She whispered hotly as her hand returned to its original place, stroking up the shaft on the underside before using the thumb on top to go back down. Link felt a third shiver, this time from the pleasure that mixed with his shock. All the while, the mature fletcher licked his right ear before placing a kiss on the tip of the elongated appendage.

 

“Well enough rest; we’ve got another arrow to prepare. Allow me to do the honors this time.” She insisted as her hand mercilessly left his twitching member to the chill of the night and she vacated her place on his back. Yearning for more of her touch, Link tried to pursue her. However, his attempt to follow her was met with a stern palm on his shoulder.

 

“Uhp bup bup! Who said you could turn around? Wait for my signal…” Rola tutted with a wag of her finger, admonishing Link as a school matron would a child. But still, he obeyed the older woman that was drawing him under her spell, and to make it all the worse he knew it every step of the way. On a whim he attempted to reshuffle his dick back into his pants, only to have her shut down that plan.

 

“Oh and Link; keep yourself focused; don’t fidget so much,” she chided from behind him, her lewd intent clear beind her innocuous dictations. With a sigh he relented; dropping his hands to his sides as he awaited her next perverse action. He heard such…evocative sounds behind him; the ruffle of cloth followed by a sharp but quiet hiss. Finally after a few more seconds and the sound to clothes being adjusted, her voice beckoned him through the sounds of the pond, waterfalls, and crickets.

 

“Alright, Come over here and light up the next one.” Rola called, permitting him to move from his post. With his mind cluttered thanks to such vague but implying tones, he turned and beheld her latest plan. As he had guessed, she had indeed adjusted her wardrobe; specifically, the blue undershirt that was worn beneath her white robes had been removed, exposing her rich dark skin. Her pendent was dipping into the valley of her breasts, evoking quite the lewd image. However she still managed to be a tease, by securing her nipples behind the still-donned robe with only the barest hint of them peeking from beneath the white cloth.

 

“Is something wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The woman speculated with thinly veiled amusement. Link found himself awestruck at her rich mocha skin; a perfect match to her face and hands despite her work outside. He briefly wondered what could be the cause; how did one such as her that spent her days forming arrows from the forests have such a perfect match between her visible extremities and her intimate chest?

 

“Curious about this?” Rola asked as she ran her hand from her face to her stomach whilst lighting the arrow in his stead. “ If you resume, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” She promised as Link wordlessly took the lit arrow. Sparing a few more seconds to look at her tantalizingly exposed skin, he finally turned back and waited for his ‘teacher’ to take her place on his back, which she did in short order.

 

“You want to know why my skin is so evenly toned?” Her breath tone questioned into his ear as her hand made its way from his shoulder to his chest, reaching underneath the green tunic to trace his pectorals. “The truth is, I sometimes hunt in the most natural way possible; with only my bow, a scant few arrows, and the light of the rising sun. I’m sure you’ve heard tales of the Shadow of Bulbinga Forest? Or the specter of death that stalks the Blatchery Plain?” Rola intoned as her other hand slowly closed around his engorged penis. Link shuddered at the now-familiar sensation before answering her with a shake of his head.

 

“No? Well, more’s a pity; I know I’ve heard some travelers rave about those things when they stumble into Kakariko, dismissed as hoaxes of the hysterical or witless. But let me assure you, as the first and only person to learn that secret, it’s all true…” she insisted, this time in his other ear as she started a slow stroke along his shaft, reaching just under the hood of the crown before descending to the base and back.

 

“I’m sure your mind must be racing; thinking of me on the prowl with the very bow your holding, baring all for anyone to see. Glistening with sweat with my undone hair splayed wildly about. The thought must be playing over and over in your head this very moment, isn’t it my little champion?” she intoned as her tongue once again grazed his ear, sending all manner of shivers throughout Link’s body. So focused was he on her assault he didn’t even notice the tip of his arrow go out until her devilishly alluring voice broke the cloud.

“It seems you’re on a time limit. You didn’t expect that fire to last forever did you? Here, let me fetch the lantern.” Rola promised as she removed her hand from his chest, much to Link’s disappointment. Instead he elected to relax his grip and let the arrow break away from his bow. Despite her insistence on grabbing the lantern, Link was perplexed to notice that she never seemed to break away from her perch on his back, nor did her other hand ever leave its place at the base of his penis.

 

After only a few short moments, her face returned to his shoulder, with her hand holding the lantern. Link was confused how she was able to reach the table without actually moving her body. Now that he thought of it, he could almost swear he’d felt her shift her left foot…

 

“Well? You’re arms aren’t sore are they? Dip in.” Rola insisted as she held the open flame perilously close to his shoulder. Link merely blinked once before remembering the arrow still in his hands. With a heat on his face he wasn’t wholly convinced came from the lantern, he re-lit the arrow and nocked it again. Rola then withdrew the lantern back onto the bench right next to her and resumed her previous ministrations.

 

She took the time to crane her neck up and bury her face in the back of his hair, inhaling the scent of nature that wafted through his golden locks. A shudder of pleasure struck her from her neck all the way down to her ankles as she took in the scent of the forest that clung to him. The sensation gave her a devious idea, and she shifted her weight to allow her right foot to gently press against Link’s heel. This new sensation elicited a confused “Hyah?” from the Hylian.

 

“Do you like that? My toes must feel warn despite the chill. Does it confuse you?” She asked as her hand completed one more upwards stroke and proceeded to cap his crown, covering the slit and drawing a sharp hiss from Link’s throat. Far from done, the fletcher started to knead the head, running her thumb down the slit and through the glans to start pressing up. Link nearly dropped his bow thanks to the new pressure being placed upon his sensitive member, but held firm and struggled to keep a single eye locked on the torch.

 

It’s always nice to stand here, feeling the cool wood on your bare feet.” The woman sighed as she wrapped her leg around Link’s inner thigh and ran her toes across the length of his foot. “It reminds me of a simpler time; a time just after I had finished my training and come back day after day with fresh kill for the village. Knowing that there was a man waiting for me with open arms and warm sheets…”

 

Link did his absolute best to ignore her breathy musings and tried to keep track of how long he had until the arrow burned out again. By his estimates, he only had ten seconds left. It was now or never…

 

‘Squish!’

**‘Fwip – Sploosh!’**

 

“Did I do that? You must be so tensed after your long journey; so pent up and sensitive to anyone’s touch.” Rola giggled as she gave another tug on his crown before letting go. “Take a moment to breathe; I’ll get your next arrow.” She promised as she walked away, taking the lantern with her.

 

‘ _That. Was evil.’_ Link thought bitterly as he gingerly placed down the bow on the railing and sat on the bench. He resisted the urge to rub himself, knowing that it would only lead to more trouble with his gleeful tormenter. Instead he glanced down at his poor swollen dick that was so riled up by her sensual torture. After about a minute, he stood up and returned the bow to his hand, still racing with thoughts of Rola’s secret passion.

 

“Alright, pick up your next arrow.” She finally called, snapping Link out of his thoughts. Resisting the urge to make himself decent and avoid another ear lashing, he merely sighed and tried not to think of his free-hanging, throbbing penis. Any progress towards that goal was immediately undone when he saw what the wicked fletcher had up her sleeve…or rather, between her breasts.

 

“Is there something wrong? You’ve still got fourteen shots left, and I’ve got a good feeling about this one…” Rola smiled an innocent smile, completely ignoring the fact she had an arrow trapped in the warm embrace of her barely-concealed breasts. “Well don’t just stand there; grab it and light it.” She insisted as she leaned forward, giving the awestruck Hylian a show as her modest chest jiggled ever so slightly.

 

Nervous yet eager, Link reached forward and gripped the shaft of the arrow, just underneath the exposed tip. At Rola’s insistence, he pulled it up, trying to be careful not to bruise her skin. He ignored the soft moans coming form the she-devil as he pulled the fletching across the sensitive skin of her inner breasts until the arrow was freed from its confinement.

 

“So soft. You’ve never lived until you’ve felt Cucco feathers caress your skin. It’s a feeling that can’t be described with words…” she explained with that breathy tone she’d taken on. Link could feel his face burning as he quickly dipped the arrow’s tip in the lantern and turned to face back towards the torches. Despite every ounce of his being insist he fire as quickly as possible, he restrained himself until he felt the now-familiar weight of Rola on his back and right shoulder along with the gradually welcoming touch of her hand upon his cock.

 

“I’ve got another little secret; I love firing at moving targets. Not just deer or boars, but even something simple like apples falling from a tree. It makes those juicy little morsels all the sweeter.” Rola whispered in his ear as she opted to simply rub her fingers individually along his protesting member. Link felt her other hand trace his bicep before going up past his shoulders and caressing his clavicle.

 

“Do you like apples? Their vibrant red skin, so smooth and wonderful to touch…” she continued as her breath caused Link’s ear to twitch. He barely even noticed as she removed her right hand from his body in favor of continuing a slow but steady rhythm on his aching penis. Instead he mustered all his willpower into staring down that damndable torch that seemed to mock him.

 

“At the end of every day, I just like to relax with a sweet apple. Just lay back, unwind, and…”

 

“Eyah?!”

 

**‘Fwip!’**

 

Link had absolutely no idea what he was aiming at, only that the sudden sensation of her gripping his balls made him lose focus just as he was releasing his finger. In fact he was almost certain he would’ve bowed over into the pond if it weren’t for Rola’s stroking arm suddenly flying up to catch his torso. He also didn’t realize that when his hips flew back, they pressed into Rola’s burning core, eliciting a purr from the dark-skinned woman. The two were locked in that bizarre embrace until Rola finally eased his chest upright.

 

Coming down from her brief yet euphoric high, Rola looked down at Link and saw with some delight that emergence of pre-cum on his swollen dick. With delicate ease, she managed to secure a dollop onto her finger before withdrawing it around the stunned man’s side and brining it up to their faces.

 

“Hmn, it seems that you’ve got a little treat for me.” Rola teased as Link finally opened his eyes and glared at her. Any protest that would pass his lips was lost as he watched her squish her finger and thumb together, creating a small web between the digits as her lips claimed it. With only a brief, taunting show of it on her tongue, she closed her lips and swallowed. “Slightly salty, but not bad. Nice shot by the way.”

 

Link snapped out of his stunned thoughts at her last comment and whipped his head back towards the torch. He was perplexed when he saw that the cursed thing still wasn’t lit, only for Rola to gently grab his chin and turn it up towards the cliff to the left. “You hit the apple tree. I watched one of those flaming red beauties fly straight off the branches and over the top of the shrine. I suppose we can have a little celebration later, but you still have one more torch to light and only thirteen arrows to use.”

 

“Allow me to get the rest for you; don’t turn around until my signal.” Rola finished with a flick on his nose and final lick of his ear. Finally clear of the minx’s clutches, Link allowed himself to lean against the railing and catch his breath. This was getting dangerous; six missed shots and the two of them practically exposed for any of the village to see. His horrors were realized as he noticed who was now jogging across the way; Olkin.

 

Hylia and the Golden Three; what were they doing?! Nevermind that the last hour or so had been laboriously spent trying to hit a single torch with the closest witness in hearing distance, but he had honestly forgotten about the farmer’s nightly routine! It didn’t even register to him that Olkin spared no sight to their way and merely kept up his run, Link was too caught in his own panic and contemplated jumping into the pond below.

 

“Calm down Link; I already told you that no one would bother us. Once you catch your breath, you can turn around.” Rola called out, her voice just barely registering over the sounds of the waterfall and the carp jumping. Link didn’t respond or turn away until he was certain that the pumpkin farmer had turned and started up the hill. But when he finally gazed upon his tormentor, he was once again thrown for a loop. In the time he had spent worrying, Rola had placed the rest of the arrows in her lap, with her top adjusted to finally free her breasts and expose her dark, hard nipples for his viewing pleasure.

 

“Just grab one arrow, young man.” She ordered with a smirk as Link beheld her exposed chest. She fiddled with the heads of one of the arrows as she stared with glee at the Hylian lad, his own genitals standing proud and erect in front of her. Rola couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of his impressive girth, and decided that she’d add a little more hell to his current heaven.

 

“Are you having trouble picking one? Then allow me to do the honors. Should it be…this one?” She asked as she held up an arrow between her fingers, lazily playing with the bottom of the tip in a noticeably lewd fashion. “Or perhaps this one?” she breathily whispered as she exchanged the arrow for an identical one, this time running her fingers across the fletching.

 

Feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks, Link quickly took the arrow from her nimble fingers and lit it. Despite his haste Rola took her time in cozying up to latch onto his back, with her hand firmly attached to his penis. On top of that, her breathy whispered ‘advice’ did everything to ruin his fleeting concentration. “Remember; keep your breathing consistent, ignore the feelings on your skin, and make sure your bow has a nice…firm…GRIP.”

 

Link couldn’t even hold back a gasp as her sudden tension on his cock forced his arm to loosen, dropping the arrow to his feet. Rola didn’t even flinch as she stroked her enclosed hand up the entire length, over the head, and caught the arrow at the base of the fletching. The Hylian felt the heat of the arrow’s tip near his trousers’ knee, only kept from singing his clothes by the steady hand of the woman behind him.

 

“Careful with these; they’re not toys.” Rola admonished him as she brought the arrow back up, letting the feathers glide up his thighs, through his scrotum, and up the shaft to the tip. From there, she circled the head a few times before withdrawing her arm around his torso to inspect the damage. As she feared, the fire had singed the shaft and small cracks had formed near the tip.

 

“I’m afraid this one’s too damaged to use; we’ll have to move on to the next.” Rola sighed with genuine disappointment. For all the fun she was having, it was a bit of a mood killer to have one of her precious stock wasted. That just meant she’d have to be a little more careful with her antics against the poor Hylian boy. “Just give me a moment, why don’t you enjoy the view; No need for a signal this time, right?” With a smile and a wink, she withdrew from his back.

 

Link didn’t even wait three seconds after he felt her smooth skin depart before turning around, Rola’s back was to him, revealing the reason she was so delayed in their last disastrous attempt. In the time between he had picked the arrow and moved into position, she had discarded of her blue skirt, leaving her only clad in her village’s white robe to protect what little modesty she had. As she leaned in further to grab one the arrows, Link noticed that even undergarments were absent, meaning her supple dark cheeks and were exposed for his eyes to enjoy.

 

Rola could feel the lad’s eyes locked onto her ass. She gave it a few shakes just to send the desperate Hylian into frenzy and further her own amusement. She wasn’t worried about him going wild on her _‘not yet at least’_ , so she was more than content to just torment him further. Seemingly casual, Rola opened up her legs just slightly; enough to reveal her puckered hole and make out the bottom of the dripping lips of her core. After about a minute of gyrating, the fletcher finally stood upright and turned to face Link.

 

“Perhaps this is the one? Let me give you some good luck first…” Rola offered with her tantalizing smirk as she leaned in to give the arrow’s tip a kiss. But to Link’s decreasing surprise _’Was there NOTHING this insatiable woman wouldn’t do?’_ , she didn’t stop there. No, she proceeded to run her tongue along the contours of the head, occasionally licking up to circle the pointed tip. It came as a surprise when she DIDN’T engulf the arrowhead whole, and proceeded to simply hand it to link with a small trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip.

 

Despite being drenched, the arrow still ignited well enough, and the two moved into position; Link aiming towards the torch, and Rola doing everything in her considerable power to deny him that success. Still, he’d be remised if he didn’t admit to enjoying her flirtations, even if they drove him closer to the point of madness. He didn’t even mind her hand taking its place around his cock, just wishing that she would actually let him FINISH already.

 

When Rola resumed her position, she stopped playing coy and simply started jerking off his cock with a brisk, even pace. “You look so tense; let me loosen these muscles up before you make the shot. But keep track on the fire; we wouldn’t want another burnout, would we?” Rola warned as she started massaging his right shoulder at the same pace as her strokes.

 

“Does that feel good? The Shiekah tribe is well versed in the body and how to manipulate it to our means. That could be as simple as stopping an attacker’s heart, or just to loosen up some weary muscles…” she explained as she took the time to kiss Link’s exposed shoulder, running her tongue along the rippling flesh. Despite her morbid confession, Link couldn’t help but let out a hum of contentment as he felt his body betray him further. There was no denying that this crazy woman had skill, and hearing her husky voice was putting him in quite the mood. “I used to do the same thing for Cado when we were married”.

 

And the mood was broken. Link suddenly snapped back to reality at her most recent confession. Suddenly, past all the teasing and pleasure-laden haze it al became painfully clear; why they were doing this so close to Impa’s guard, her fetishistic fixation on having him exposed barely twenty feet from another man; no, her EX husband. He had to get away. NOW.

 

Running would do no good; not with his trousers undone and the freakish speed she had demonstrated. But wait; there WAS a faster way to flee from Rola; one that could get him far away from the village and guarantee that there would be no one to stumble upon him. Link tried to reach for his Slate to teleport somewhere; ANYWHERE, from this psychotic woman, but her surprisingly firm grip on his shoulder kept his hand locked in place.

 

“He’s not even paying attention you know. He’s too busy looking forlornly at his precious little Cuccos. I’ll bet you could let out a scream and he wouldn’t. Even. Blink.” She hissed as her finger pressed down just a hair too hard on his shoulder; forcing Link’s arm to spasm and release the arrow. It flew straight and true, impacting against the rock wall and shattering into the pond.

 

“Ah sorry; my fingers must’ve slipped. Good thing it was only your shoulder; wouldn’t want you freezing up and falling into the pond. Who knows what sort of state you’d be in then?” Rola apologized as she backed away. Link massaged his shoulder and stared incredulously at the woman. “At the very least, we wouldn’t want THIS to get damaged any more, right?” she inquired as she held up his Shiekah Slate to Link’s stupefied face. _‘How in Hylia’s name did she get THAT?!’_

 

“Don’t worry; I’ll hold onto it for now so it won’t fall, okay?” Rola promised as she withdrew his only chance to escape. He was trapped within her twisted, pleasurable clutches. To make it worst, it was only just now did he register the threat in her earlier statement. A show of power, the price of failure: all that was left was for her to announce an ultimatum to make this nightmare realized.

 

You just stay focused on hitting that torch; I think we still have about three hours before the cuccos call.” Ah, there it was. Link warily turned to look at this woman; this half-naked, sadistic woman that took visible pleasure in his plight. Even the look of concern on her face could only be read as mocking, regardless if it was genuine or not.

 

“Oh dear, you don’t look so well. Why don’t you collect yourself for a moment? Just turn around when you’re ready to continue.” She instructed in a kindly tone; a tone that was quickly becoming the thing he dreaded the most…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one and will take a little longer to post; I’ve gotten a few new affairs to attend to before I post some smut online. After this story is finished, I’ll be outlining some of my future plans with a little more detail. Thanks so far to those that have left kudos and comments; I'll try to have the finale up sometime tonight or tomorrow depending on my schedule.


	4. The Watchful Eyes

>>>>\------>                                                                                                                                                                          <\------<<<<

 

It was twenty minutes; that was how long Link spent leaning against the railing staring at the unlit torch that simply mocked him with its presence. He was definitely loosing time, but really it was just a relief to not be under her twisted ministrations. His now-flaccid, sore penis meant that he could focus just a bit more. The whole time he tried to ask himself; how did he get mixed up in this? But as much as he wanted to spend the rest of the night sulking, he knew that it would be more worthwhile to at least try. After all, he still had eleven arrows to go, right?

 

With a few more minutes to steel himself, he turned to face his oddly silent tormentor. Unfortunately, whatever progress he had made to getting his lower head under control was undone as he watched Rola’s self-petting. She had clearly been preoccupied while he was lost in his thoughts, if her undone hair and half-open robe was evident enough. The fletcher had sat down next to the shrinking bundle of arrows and was rubbing herself with the feathers of two of her prized stock, swiping across her erect nipples.

 

Her eyes were closed and half-obscured by the cascading black rivers of her hair. The band that held her bun in place was now clenched in her teeth, stifling her cries as he had been brooding. At this point, Link wasn’t sure if he should be irate at her brazen forwardness, concerned for her reckless abandon, or aroused at the show meant for not even his own eyes. Still, he found himself entranced by her disheveled state and took what little victory he could at her surprised face once she opened her eyes and caught him gawking. She released the strip of cloth from her mouth, giving him a faint look at her extended tongue before responding.

 

“Oh sorry; just caught up in some cleaning.” Rola explained with a hint of mirth tinging her husky tones. Despite their established roles, it was becoming clear that she was trying to ease him; to relax him further into this twisted game of hers. And to her credit, she wasn’t doing a half-bad job.

 

Without breaking eye contact, she swiped her nipples one last time before dipping the tip into the lantern. “Here you are; hot and ready to go.” She insisted as Link took the arrow. By this point not even her earlier veiled threat could keep the smile off Link’s face. Nor could he hide a groan of satisfaction as her hands lingered on his before turning. Oh but she was far from content with just enjoying his discomfort.

 

The Hylian had turned and was ready for her next dirty trick, there was nothing that was going to ruin his determin-“Hyaaa?!”

 

“Goodness it’s chilly out. I feel goose bumps.” Rola purred as she pressed herself further onto Link’s back, letting her exposed underboob caress his tunic-clad back. She kept her hands off his dick in favor of holding his shoulders, leaving the desperate member to react only to the breeze. “Are you okay? You must be cold without that undershirt. Let me warm you up.” she promised as she started to rub her breasts up and down, being meticulous to never let her nipples touch his back.

 

Link tried his damnedest to adapt to her newest ministrations; to become familiar with the sensation of her tits rubbing his back and discard it as a distraction to his goal. Where it any other woman, he most likely would’ve succeeded. But Rola was a crafty minx, and her uncanny skill of reading his timing once again won out as she snaked her hands under his tunic and wrapped her arms around his stomach. This act brought her rock-hard nipples straight onto the bare skin of his neck and once again knocked him out of balance in the final, crucial moment. He watched with bitter disappointment as the arrow just barely made it into the pond, thankful that it had at the very least cleared the swaying grass as he turned to prepare himself for another ‘admonishment’ from his teacher.

 

Yet for once her eyes weren’t on him, but rather they were forlorn and distant. “This is the spot he proposed to me on, if you can believe that…” she said with an uncharacteristically bitter, hollow tone. “Nearly twenty years ago, I offered him my coat after he had finished his training in the middle of a particularly cold winter evening. He took it, dropped to his knee to ask me for my hand in union, and I couldn’t have been happier. What a sad mockery; knowing now that it was only a matter of time for me to waste our years.” The fletcher sadly mused.

 

Link said nothing as she extracted herself from his back, nor did he try to confront her or challenge her as he turned to pick up the next arrow. Whatever negative emotion was building within him just seemed to evaporate at her mournful soliloquy. He returned to his post with a newly lit arrow and waited for her to spring back and latch on, only turning to face her after a good thirty seconds had passed.

 

“I’m going hands-off for this one; see if you can remember what I’ve taught you.” She simply said as she stayed seated, still in her disheveled state of dress, but the luster in her eyes was only a pale imitation of what it once was. Taken aback, Link merely nodded and turned back, working to ignore the protests of his body now that Rola wasn’t there. His thoughts were no longer on trying to escape, nor where they on her vague yet easily-discernable reward that eluded his grasp, but rather on succeeding for her sake, as a student does for a teacher.

 

Achieving the first state of the bow was easy as he felt his vision zoom in for the fourteenth time that night. The feeling of the breeze on his skin was of no consequence; neither were the erratic branches of the tree just in front of him, nor the green glow of the fireflies. No instead it was just him, his bow, and the torch that mocked him. Keeping his breathing consistent, he felt his fingers pull back tighter to release the string and waited for the surprise attack…

 

Only to have nothing happen as he released the shot, sending the firey arrow to fly true. And yet even without the burden of her distractions, he still felt his heart sink to despair as the arrow flew by the torch JUST out of reach of the brazier, leaving his arrow to crash against the rocky wall and sink into the pond. Link nearly felt his knees give out beneath him, if not for the sudden comfort of a hand upon his shoulders. A cursory glance confirmed that they were the darkened fingers of the woman who’s touch had hindered him, yet now he could hardly do without. Rola’s eyes portrayed a certain level of tranquility that held no signs of her earlier lust.

 

“You need to focus more; you’ve got the breath control down to a T, and you know how to prepare your shots against outside factors. But you’re letting your mind get clouded and weighed down with nonsensical manners. I’ll get the next one set up for you this time, while you keep your eyes locked on your target.” She lectured in that tone she’d used before she’d begun to push him; the same tone that had led him here and praised his growth every step of the way. And yet despite her words and her dictation, Link couldn’t help but feel his mind clouded with a simple, depressingly accurate realization.

 

He had failed; the one time he was free of her ministrations and he couldn’t even make the shot then. It was hard to accept, but he NEEDED her touch; whether it be innocuously along his arms or explicitly milking his dick. He could no longer focus without her comfortable weight on his back. The thought of which brought him back to the miserable state he had just barely avoided a few minutes ago.

 

A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his short-lived funk as he turned to see what new hell awaited him…and nearly broke down in laughter. There, with the burning arrow clenched between her teeth, was Rola. The dancing light of the fire framed half her face, causing her lovely blue eyes to shine with a light that seemed exclusive for his pleasure alone. Speaking of her eyes, they once again held the same luster that had drew him in, if only the slightest bit dulled from her earlier misgiving. So enraptured was he that Link felt himself leaning in to receive the arrow…

 

…Only to have her soft yet firm hands poke his chest and recoil him. Confused and a little hurt, the Hylian looked at his older partner as she instead took his hand in hers and guided it to the arrow. For a brief moment Link noticed how small hers were in comparison to his own; so dainty looking, but dangerous as her previous antics would profess. She didn’t let go of his hand until his fingers clutched around the arrow just to the right of her teeth, wherein she relinquished her mouth’s hold on the weapon. But still she got the last laugh as her tongue grazed his knuckles as they went by, sending goose bumps up Link’s spine.

 

“I know this seems like an impossible feat, but trust me; I know you can do this. And believe me; this will ALL be worth it…” She promised with those damned lidded eyes; eyes that were reserved for the partner one would take to the bedroom, but were directed at him. He, not even twenty feet away from her ex-lover, on the spot where the two had professed a long-dead love. Perhaps that was the thrill of it all, in the dying night with only a handful of souls around…

 

Link tightened his grip and turned to resume, knowing she was just behind him ready to test his resolve in strange, pleasurable ways. But the thought excited him; moreso than just being an extra challenge, he was getting more and more receptive to her evolving list of tricks. Whatever she had pulled once would no longer stifle him again, meaning that she would need to try a different angle to rile him. But perhaps things were turning in his favor, for he didn’t think there were many more ways for her to trump him even as her hand enclosed around his dick whilst her other caressed his chest inside his tunic.

 

Rola could think of at least a dozen different places she could start attacking to keep up her twisted game; enough to make him fail the few remaining shots he had. But she wanted to keep things focused tonight; simple and basic. She knew there would always be a next night to start introducing him to the more…out-there, practices… But that would be then, for now she needed to focus on her current mission of challenging Link. She knew that this could very well be the one that he got, and wanted to at least go down fighting, even if the angry spark that drove her actions before was barely a wisp now in the face of a new, building flame that shined with earthy green light...

 

The idea was simple; It was a re-tread, but still likely to get a desired result. As she watched his fingers pull back, her rhythmic pumping suddenly stopped. Wasting just enough time for him to notice her change of course, she gripped his dick harder than she had the entire night and twisted her wrist downward, creating a funnel of friction that made his erection harder than ever. The act was so surprising; Link couldn’t help but let out a scream as his finger released the bowstring…

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how she did it, but somehow Rola had managed to push him backwards and lock his lips with hers; one moment her hand was on his collar as she played with his ear, the next he was staring up into her closed lids. As their kiss continued, he watched her slowly, tantalizingly open her eyes, revealing blue pools blazing with lust.

 

Taking advantage of his confusion, she snaked her tongue into his mouth, capturing his own tongue in hers and introducing her saliva to his. Her hand went to his nipples and started rubbing them until they were hard enough to cut glass, giving them an occasional pinch and twist to really rile him up. Meanwhile, his own free hand snaked around to brush one of her stray locks out of her face before cupping the back of her head, pushing further into him to her delight. They remained locked in such a passionate state until finally she backed away for air, slipping her tongue out from between his lips. Careful to avoid falling over the edge, Link couldn’t help but take a step back.

 

“A perfect shot; you even made it through the branches.” She whispered as she licked her lips, savoring the taste, as he was hers. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that he had indeed finally lit the torch, letting it proudly blaze alongside the first he’d done not so long ago. It had taken eleven attempts and multiple dirty tricks on the part of his mentor, but he had finally triumphed. And Rola was all to eager to honor his tenacity. She lifted her hand to take hold of the bow, letting it slip away from his relaxed fingers as her remaining hand instead went to his cheek.

 

“You’ve certainly earned your reward. Go sit down by the lantern for now…” she whispered, leaving him with another brief peck on his cheek as she turned to the bundle of supplies at the back of the platform. Link merely nodded and followed her request, settling down on the same bench she had scarcely used since they started a few hours prior. It felt nice to be able to sit down after the last two hours of hell, especially after Rola came over to him with a pitcher of water and a bundle of cloths with her lovely chest still proudly exposed. The Hylian took the pitcher and started downing it all, his parched throat more than pleased to finally be sated. He tried to stretch out his lap for her to join him, but she just smiled and shook her head.

 

“Just a few more moments; I’d like to make sure you’re comfortable, okay?” she insisted as she left him with one of the smaller cloths “Here; use that to wipe off your sweat. “You just rest and relax; I’ll get you when were ready.” She promised as she walked to the other side of the platform and began to setup one of the benches.

 

The table was already a good enough distance away, so it was a simple manner to bring one of the seats over to the far corner of the platform that faced Trissa’s shop. After draping the sheet over the railing between the kitchen platform and the High Spirits Produce, Rola placed a mat on the bench, being sure to exaggerate her bending down to give Link a little more of a show to enjoy. With her preparations complete, she walked back over to the Hylian and took the sweat-soaked rag out of his hands as well as the now-empty pitcher of water.

 

“Allow me to help you; your legs must be exhausted from standing all this time. Not to mention my little games probably didn’t help matters.” She admitted with just a tinge of regret in her voice. Link wasn’t one to argue or press, and merely took her offered hand as she guided him to the cushioned seat she had finished setting up. Along the way, she finished grappling with her tumultuous thoughts, eager to put them to rest before going forward.

 

Originally she had planed to mount him right on that spot, with her back to him and the two fucking whilst overlooking the village. It was to be her last stab at the oblivious man that had scorned her by rutting just out of sight of his stoic vigil. But now she was no longer interested in acting for her own selfish ends, especially against one that wasn’t even aware of her antics. No, instead she would do as she promised and reward her student. And the first step was to move away from the edge of the platform onto a more comfortably set-up bench, far enough back that they would barely be registered, even from the candlelight.

 

As she helped him get settled, she took a few steps back to give him the perfect viewing angle for her disrobing. “No more teasing; no more tricks. You’ve earned this fairly, and I intend to deliver.” The fletcher promised as she undid the knot of her robe and let it drop from her shoulders, catching it only long enough to toss it over to the table. With that last article of clothing out of the way, she had completed her transformation from merely a perverse mature shopkeeper to a lustful beacon of primal desire.

 

There she was; a dark mistress of the hunt, bare of all but the pendant around her neck and the blue bracers on her arms. Link was now free to soak her all in; from the slight definition that came from her training, to the tiny imperfections that marred her. It didn’t matter to him what caused such scars, only that it added to her allure and mystique. Just the sight of her naked flesh was enough to make his already rock-solid penis twitch with anticipation, as if the sight of her lust-soaked eyes and long untamed hair weren’t already contributing to that.

 

Rola walked to him with a strut that oozed confidence and lust, straddling his lap in such a way that his engorged dick was pressed along the entrance of her own needy desire. Despite the tension that threatened to engulf them both, she removed the sash of his tunic and lifted it to the bottom of his chin. He assisted her by removing his arms from the sleeves, leaving the garment hanging around his neck yet exposing his torso for her own viewing pleasure. And it was a pleasure indeed as she ran her hands along the defined contours of his abs all the way up to his pecs, holding on them as she drew in for another kiss.

 

This time, Link had the presence to strike first, overcoming her tongue and attacking her mouth as she had done to him earlier. Rola didn’t put up much in the form of resistance, content to let him take the reins now that she had coaxed him to the point of action. But she knew that as good as their tongue-games were, the best had yet to begin. So as they broke away for air, she leaned her head in to his ear and gave him the sweetest words he had yet to hear.

 

“I’ve got just one more request for you, my champion; I want you fuck me. I NEED you to fuck me till my womb is filled with your seed.” She ordered, not even trying to hide the desperation that drenched her words. For Link it was a no-brainer. After all, who was he to deny someone in need, especially one that had already helped him in so many ways?

 

Rola took his hands into hers as she guided him to her hips, leaving his fingers to gather her taught flesh as she returned her own hands to his chest. With an unspoken signal, they worked together to lift her above him, positioning her vagina at the crown of his penis. Rola gave a subtle nod, giving Link permission to push her down and force his way into her canal as she bit her tongue from the experience.

 

Hylia above, he was EVERYTHING she’d hoped for; big enough to stretch her neglected walls and hard enough to force them aside. She had long since lost her maidenhood and the pains that came with such an act were nothing more than a distant memory, leaving only bliss for her to experience as her canal grew wetter. A glance at her lover confirmed that he was sharing in her pleasure, and it would be made all the sweeter soon enough.

 

Rola took the initiate, lifting herself along his towering sword until only the bulbous head remained within her before forcing it back down. She was being patient despite the animalistic urges that threatened to consume her; it was all in service of Link learning how to take charge and forge ahead. She repeated the action with the same agonizing pace a few times before at last her partner took the hint; gripping her hips and forcing his own rhythm to succeed hers. His actions had consequences as the faster pace meant that each thrust was met with a slapping sound just under the splashes of the carp. But they were both far too gone to acknowledge such a thing; focused only one drawing pleasure from each other.

 

The fletcher was in heaven; it had been far, FAR too long since she had been indulged in such a manner. Her fingers were a known trick and could not aid her anymore than the polished metal rod she used to make arrowheads. But this man; even lacking the memories of his past life, he could take control of her and drive her in ways that could only be described as ‘professional’. Instinctively she started to match his thrusts, pushing herself down as he drew himself up as their speed picked up. It was only when she let out a particularly loud and throaty moan that she was brought back to the reality of what they were doing and where. Despite how much she wanted to scream, she knew that they were already skirting with danger right now….

 

“Li-l-Link, your sash…” she practically begged as she pulled him in for another searing kiss. There was no tongue-play involved as their sweat-cloaked bodies drew deeper together, but she still saw the perplexed young man honor her request and pick up his discarded piece of clothing. His confusion was abated as she pulled back from their kiss but left her mouth open, glancing down desperately at the cloth in his hands until he got the hint. Still hesitant, he nonetheless lifted the sash to her contorted face before she bit down on the offered article, releasing a shrill yet mercifully muffled scream.

 

As if the sight of her dimly fire-lit body wasn’t enough to drive him wild, the visage of her gagged with his own sash drove him to heights he couldn’t believe were possible. With her taking control of the thrusting, Link instead raised his hands to clutch her swaying breasts, kneading the chocolate pillows and eliciting more silenced screams from Rola. She couldn’t help but support herself on his broad shoulders as her once-methodic gyrations descended into a rhythmless rut of mindless abandon.

 

It was almost a ludicrous picture; the two of them fucking in broad sight of the village, with her completely bare and him in such a disheveled state. To pile on the absurdity, it was only a few feet away from the home of the village chief, and within view of her ex-husband! All it would take is Cado turning his head to the right to see his estranged ex-wife’s shapely ass bouncing and gyrating on the hips of the man they waited decades to see. The very same one that had just the other day helped Cado to collect all his lost cuccos. But those thoughts only briefly passed through Link’s mind, as Rola had already cleansed herself of those musings in favor of focusing on the pleasure she was now involved in.

 

At their heightened state of arousal, it was no surprise that climax came so quickly. With her mouth occupied, Rola couldn’t verbalize her imminent release as her walls clamped down upon Link’s dick. Instead she could only clutch his back with nails sharp enough to draw blood, causing the Hylian to hiss in pain. He managed to remove his hands before they were caught between his and her chests, electing instead to wrap around her hips and lock her back in place. Even with the loss of momentum, the friction of her vagina was enough to give Link his own explosive ending.

 

Over one hundred years and two frustratingly arousing hours came to a head as his semen shot out of his cock like a cannon. Blast after blast painted the fletcher’s insides white, drenching her womb with his seed. So great was the force that churned her core that Rola’s eyes drew back into her head, as her makeshift gag was practically drenched in saliva. It was unlike any climax she’d ever had before, and by Hylia and the Trio she NEEDED more.

 

For Link, it was an experience he had not had in his brief time since awakening on the Plateau. The compression of her passage, drawing out every possible drop of cum whilst keeping it all tightly packed inside, or the warm, sweaty embrace of her skin on his. It was more than he could bear as he lost the feeling in his arms and legs. And yet…there was something familiar about this. Though the sensations were overwhelming, they also resonated with him in ways that he could only futilely try to connect.

 

As the cascade became a trickle, the two came down from their sexual highs. Slowly color returned to the world, followed by detail, the sounds of the pond and the trees, and finally the smell. It was a saving grace that they had engaged in such debauchery in an open area; it allowed the testament of their lust to dissipate into the night. Link tiredly raised his vision from Rola’s sweat-covered breasts to her equally drenched face. At some point her mouth had relaxed enough to drop the sash, leaving her to lull back her head and ingest deep gulps of air. As she leaned in to his arms, they both felt and heard his penis slip out of her hole.

 

“Th-that was incredible, Link.” She finally chocked out as her eyes opened to reveal those deep blue pools, now clear of their lusty haze. She extracted her hands from the bleeding divots in his shoulders and brought them back to his chest, tracing lazy circles through the layers of muscle. On a whim she dipped two of her fingers down to the leaking mixture of their union, gathering a little on her digits and bringing it to her lips to sample. As the salty-yet-sweet necter slid down her tongue, she couldn’t help but purr with delight. “Mmm, we taste rather good together. Care for a sample?”

 

Link still couldn’t bring himself to taste his own spunk, and denied her with an exhausted ‘no’. “That’s a shame; I couldn’t possibly finish this all on my own.” Rola whined. “Oh well, perhaps next time, my champion.” Her husky tones started to come back along with the sinfully playful attitude that had been the bane of his night. Despite his misgivings, Link drew his face down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. As their tongues danced, Rola felt his erection grow stiffer between her ass cheeks, prompting her to grind further into his lap.

 

“It seems you’re not quite done; how about we proceed to your next lesson, shall we?” She cooed as they broke contact, leaving a tail of saliva that connected their lips. Link was about to respond when a drop of water suddenly hit his forehead. The two craned their heads up to see that the stars had been blotted out with heavy clouds; clouds that were now opening up for another downpour.

 

“Damn, that storm hit sooner than I thought. Ah well; the awning should still be dry.” Rola mused as she gingerly slid off his lap, much to chagrin of his revived dick. He watched her lazily place her white robe back on, only loosely tying it and adjusting so that her pert breasts were still exposed. “You gather our supplies and put them under the shop’s roof; we’ll want to make sure the platform is spotless, understand?” she prompted him as she bent down to grab her folded top and skirt, giving Link the wonderful sight of her dark cheeks.

 

As the young man scrambled to grab her arrows bow, and the burnt-out lantern, Rola finished gathering her now-wet clothes. She’d have to wash them later on when she finished getting water from the pond, along with the sheets and the mat they were using. But that was then and this would be now; the now that had her still feeling ravenous and horny. She didn’t bother to glance over to the target of her initial scorn; he wasn’t worth even a modicum of her attention now. No, she would devote herself and her passion entirely to the Hylian that had just finished placing their shoes under the deck of Trissa’s shop along with the rest of their effects. She did her part by taking the sheet that had just been draped across the railing and laid it flat on the grass just under the shop’s roof, moving the mat as well.

 

With their articles and tools properly concealed and a spot secured out of the rain, Link eagerly followed her over the railing to the space between the kitchen and High Spirits. Rola gestured for him to lean against the elevated floor of the shop, which he obeyed with no resistance. After making sure the mat was propped between his head and the base of the floor, his teacher settled between his legs, giving him another brief-yet-passionate kiss. Before he could try to lead her further, she broke their lip lock and proceeded to drag her tongue all the way down to his renewed member.

 

“We’ve got about two hours left; let’s make it worthwhile, hm?” Rola asked as she gave his used-yet-eager dick a loving slather from base to tip before engulfing him in her mouth. “Mwha… I’m going to give you everything you’ll need. In return, YOU give me every drop you’ve been holding all this time, okay?” she begged as she held his engorged, saliva-coated penis to the side of her face. Link couldn’t nod fast enough at such an erotic sight.

 

“Good. We’ll finish up and you get ready to leave by tomorrow night. And Link?” Rola trailed off as she built up suspense by giving his cockhead a few wet mouthy kisses. “Anytime you come back, I’ll have a stockpile of arrows and a new bow waiting for you…if you’re willing to pay for them, of course.”

 

As two continued their lessons in pleasure, the wet sounds of her mouth and eventual pussy were drowned out by the increasing tempo of the rain. They continued on for the better part of the time left for them, joining together two more times before exhaustion overcame them and they parted. Rola stalked her way back to her shop-turned home after stashing the used sheets and mat behind the produce shop. She’d return for them at a later time when she was certain that she could safely secure the testaments of their lustful actions. Especially those sheets that held the bulk of their sloppy union…

 

Meanwhile, Link used his recovered Slate to teleport to a nearby shrine of Dow Na’eh and used the water of Lanayru Promenade to cleanse himself. His mind tried to think of excuses he could use to rationalize his sure-to-be skewed schedule, but ultimately he didn’t have the desire to focus on such a minute detail. Instead he let the waterfall pour over his body as his thoughts returned to the dark-skinned beauty that had taken his reborn virginity… and how it brought up shattered whispers of his own past.

 

Once she was home and locked up, the now-satisfied fletcher elected to rest, still streaked with his drying cum and their mutual sweat. She’d just have another thing to wash later was her final thoughts as she collapsed onto the sheets of her bed, letting the stains of her carnal actions spread. With some effort, she brought her fingers back down to her lips and tried to gather whatever remained of his juice-soaked batter for a final taste. But her exhaustion claimed her before she could, leaving her in a thoroughly satisfied state as she slept.

 

In the stirring village, two flames were sated. All within the eyes of the watchful Goddess…

 >>>>\---->                                                                                 END                                                                                          <\----<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact while writing – I looked up what Phrenic was and turns out it’s a nerve between the neck and diaphragm that’s essential for breathing. Neat.
> 
> Sorry for the delay; I had the grammar and verb passes complete before I decided that I really, REALLY wasn’t happy with the second-to-last shot as well as the sex scene. So I ended up re-writing them from the ground up and had to make sure they still flowed properly with the rest of the story. I ultimately left it ambiguous if what Rola and Link had was a deeply admired Lust, or if perhaps they were at the crux of something greater. Perhaps some later stories will clear that ambiguity…
> 
> Closing facts – that last line? This was originally the start of a themed series of chapters that were no longer than 2000 words a-piece, all involving fun times within the field of view of the local Goddess Statue. HOW this one-chapter project exploded into a 10k+ word, four-chapter epic baffles me, but I’m certainly not complaining. Trust me; this is NOT the last of this couple you’ll see from me, but there are other fish in the vast seas of Breath of the Wild; supple bounties that must be reaped and sowed…
> 
> I’m not really sure what order I’ll go in, but here are two of my ideas going forward. These are NOT going to be as long as this story, but there will be more later along the line.
> 
> Questgiver in Hateno (hint- it’s a shrine quest)  
> One of the ‘fluffy’ Rito ladies(It’s not any of the children; I’m not going there)  
> A slick little Zora (got a few planned for this one)
> 
> All three options are in progress right now and should be ready to post within a few days. I’m airing on the side of finishing maybe a story or two in Hateno before trying to break into the Zora or Rito sections, mostly due to having a few entries that can take place before or after Link goes to their Divine Beasts.
> 
> That’s all; I might have a little epilogue somewhere down the line, but it’s not in the books right now. Hope you all enjoyed my first foray into writing lemons.

**Author's Note:**

> So might as well start with a whimper, eh? Don’t worry this story is pretty much done; just needs more fine-tuning for the racy parts at the end. I figured since the prelude was pretty much done and polished, why not post it up to drum up interest?
> 
> Can I just say how surprised I am at how few NON-slash BoTW fics there are? I get that Sidon (and to a lesser extent Kass) stole the Internet’s hearts, but there are SO many fetching ladies outside of the main three/four that have story potential. Hell, I don’t think there’s even been any Link/Riju fics here, at least none that are tagged. Well guess I might as well get cracking on some ideas, huh?


End file.
